


My Darling, My Obsession

by TheLexorcist



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied OCD, Protective Michael, Smith’s Grove is a bad place, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, aggressive michael, implied self harm, michael has an obsession, patients, pre 1978 halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLexorcist/pseuds/TheLexorcist
Summary: Someone should’ve told Alice not to go looking down rabbit holes. She may fall in and never climb back out.





	My Darling, My Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preface this by warning you that there are implications of self harm and suicide.
> 
> I will put warnings like this ahead of any chapters with possible triggers. :)  
> Also, apologies if this is complete garbage, I’m just bored and killing time with writing

She laid in her thin bed, pulling at a string on her pillow. Her clock read 7am, the time she always woke up. Not a moment earlier and not a second later. She sat up, looking at the window and sighing softly. The September sun did nothing to warm her room, it only signified the beginning of another day.

“Alice?” a voice sang from her door, followed by three knocks. Her brown eyes moved to the nurse’s shadow as the door creaked open. “Ah. I knew you’d be-“

“You’re late.” Alice stood up and slipped her shower shoes on. The nurse’s smile faltered a bit as she was nudged aside. The patient turned and looked at her, jerking her head slightly. When the nurse moved, Alice shut the door to her room and locked the door three times.

The nurse pursed her lips, but Alice gave no indication she noticed. This one was new. They made their way down the pristine white hallway to the showers. “They told me that you take a long time. I’ll wait here.”

Alice nodded three times and entered the showers. She did everything in threes. She turned the shower on and shampooed, conditioned, and washed three times. The OCD problem developed in Smith’s Grove, exactly three weeks after her suicide attempt.

She felt dirty, always being watched. Doing everything in threes assured her she was safe or at least in control of something. She’d only had one episode, she destroyed a roommate’s razor and threatened a doctor with it before attempting to drag it across her throat.

She got solitary confinement for that. She was also watched once a week so she could shave. No razors allowed around her any other time. She looked down at her body. They littered her skin, some were deeper than others, more pronounced. Alice regarded them with dead, unbothered eyes, but her mind gagged at the sight.

She shut the shower off and walked out, past the girl who muttered to herself about nonsense that didn’t concern Alice. The girl looked at her from the shower with fear in her eyes.

“They said he’s been watching you.” She murmured cryptically. Alice shrugged it off and found the sweater and pants her nurse left for her. She slid them on, tying the strings of the pants three times, then joined the nurse outside.

“Breakfast?” Alice nodded and followed the woman to the common room. Her anxiety peaked as they entered the room, patients already milling about, some eating, some staring, some being wack jobs. It made her uncomfortable and annoyed.

Her nurse left her to her one devices, as they usually did. Alice looked down at her feet and walked over to where a man was serving the patients’ breakfast. She wordlessly reached for the tray only for him to pull it back.

“Alice, you look so pretty today.” She looked up, feeling her cheeks heat up. She didn’t like this man. He was scary and gross. His hair was a greasy mess, parted down the middle. His eyes were bloodshot, like he stayed up too late watching porn.

“Give me my food.” she muttered.

“Say the magic word, honey.”

Alice looked down again. “Give me my food... please.” she said through gritted teeth. He smirked and handed her the tray, then watched as she hurried away. She sat down and glanced at her nurse, wondering if she saw the exchange.

Instead, Alice saw her flirting with the guard that was in the room. Typical. She tucked a black lock of hair behind her ear and began nibbling at half of her toast. As she chewed in incriminates of three, she observed the room further.

There were five others in here with Alice. There was the old man with the stuttering problem, he was reading a picture book. The girl with the anger issues, she was drawing with the boy who had Tourette’s. Then there was Alice, eating.

Then there was him. She was hesitant to turn her gaze to him. Michael Myers was sitting alone at a table, head turned towards the window, empty tray in front of him. He was the biggest of the patients, threateningly massive. His eyes were blue, but they did not shine, instead they were dull and full of unsaid fury. Michael’s face was far from ugly, it was deceivingly handsome.

They didn’t let Michael in here often. A week ago he was finally able to return after attacking a patient who was taunting him. Alice didn’t fault him though, he was reacting to the taunts. He didn’t speak and he stayed away from other patients. He didn’t even speak to Doctor Loomis.

Suddenly, Michael turned his head and locked eyes with Alice. Her breath hitched, but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from his. They stared at one another across the room, then she finally turned back around and stared at her tray.

She could still feel his eyes on her back.

—

She was brought back to her room for an hour. She couldn’t take her mind off of Michael’s piercing gaze. He freaked her out a little, but he didn’t scare her. He wasn’t looking at her with an angry expression, rather with a puzzled one, as if he wondered why she was staring at him.

Alice had lunch in her room, something she’d been doing for the past month and a half, then laid in bed for three hours before she was escorted to her 3:30pm therapy session with Doctor Loomis.

She knocked three times on his door and then walked in.

“Hello, Alice.”

“Hi.” she muttered as she sat in the chair across from her therapist. Her legs curled up, one tucked under her butt and the other pulled close to her chest.

“Alice, I have a question for you.” Doctor Loomis began. She looked up and cocked her eyebrow slightly. “It’s about that boy in the common room today.”

“You mean Michael? What about him?”

“I was shown footage from our cameras in the room and I’m a bit concerned for your safety.” Alice tilted her head. “You were in there for and hour and a half. Michael was staring at you for 50 minutes.”

“So what?” she responded. “I was staring first anyway.”

“You weren’t afraid?”

“Why should I be? He just creeps me out a little bit.” she answered. “He doesn’t scare me.”

“Pure evil doesn’t scare you.”

Alice narrowed her eyes and scoffed. “I’m done for today. I don’t want to talk about him.”

Loomis sighed and held up his hands. “Alright. Alright, we won’t discuss Michael any longer. Why don’t you tell me about your day?”

She looked back down again and began picking at her skin. “You’re new nurse was one minute late to my room this morning.”

“Ah, so you met Miss Theresa.”

Alice nodded and gave him the rest of the rundown of her morning, which was uneventful. “Doctor... when I was in the shower this morning, I couldn’t stop looking at my skin. Will they ever go away?”

Doctor Loomis’ eyes softened. “My dear, maybe when you get out of here, you can get laser removal.”

“Doesn’t that hurt?” she asked.

“I-I suppose. It is up to you, you’re in control.” He said gently. Alice nodded once and looked down again.

“Can I go now?” She asked. “I’m tired.”

Loomis nodded and ushered her out the door. “Alice, please stay away from Michael. I don’t want you putting yourself in danger.”

She nodded and followed her nurse away from the doctor’s office. Why is Doctor Loomis so scared of Michael Myers? It’s not as if Michael has attacked him, only the ones who abuse him or taunt him. Michael seemed docile, if not constantly drugged to the point of staring into nothingness. All while his eyes burned with rage.

Alice arrived at her room, the nurse mumbling a goodnight as she locked it. But not three times. She knew she won’t get much sleep that night, not until the nurse figured out how to handle her and not until she dug deeper into Michael Myers’ mind.


End file.
